Will you?
by Annalisa Yoru
Summary: Natsu is planning something that he can't pull off without help from Lucy's Sprits, but the blond cannot know what he is planning. One shot inspired by episode 125


Natsu is planning something that he can't pull off without help from Lucy's Sprits, but the blond cannot know what he is planning. One shot inspired by episode 125.

.

.

.

The lion yawned and cleaned his glasses. "And why am I helping you again?" Loke pondered as he saw the fire mage sitting on Lucy's couch.

Natsu scowled at the spirit. "You're the only one who can force his gate open and we both know I can't open any of the gates. Now, can you find him?"

"Not directly, but I know a spirit who can." Loke sighed. Inwardly he hated himself for agreeing to help the mage, but the fire mage made his master happy.

Natsu nodded in understanding and thanks. "How soon can you contact him?"

"It's too soon to tell, Natsu, and what you're asking for is near impossible. The Spirit King may not take this request kindly." Loke gave Natsu a very serious look, "I'll be a messenger, but don't expect me to help you any further."

"Understood, I'll wait at the guild hall." Natsu stood and bowed his head slightly in respect for the spirit. "Thanks for helping me and for all the times you protected Lucy."

The spirit nodded and faded back to the spirit world.

.

.

It was almost done.

Natsu sighed as he slid onto the bench. It had taken him two months to get this far in his plan. One to find out he couldn't use gate keys and another to figure out which of Lucy's spirits he could contact. Loke was the only spirit who could force his gate open, but he was also a spirit who had fallen for Lucy. He and Loke weren't on the greatest of terms, but the lion's acceptance of his place in Lucy's life was honoring. Capricorn had offered to help and Natsu accepted. He had gone over his speech a thousand times with the goat spirit. Both spirits helped him a great deal on what he needed to say. Capricorn had drilled everything into his mind until he could recite his speech in his sleep.

'Now to wait…' He sighed and went over his plan mentally as Mira handed him a drink.

The woman winked at him and he smiled. Half the guild knew what he was planning, he did ask Makarov for help. The guild master and a few selected members were entrusted with smaller tasks in the plan. The old man was so surprised at how mature the fire mage was (and also by how touching the plan was) he cried and patted the man on the shoulder. After that display everyone rushed to see what was wrong. Since then everyone was helping the fire mage out in little ways. Levy would take Lucy on long missions that didn't involve a lot of fighting. Erza helped him by teaming up with him on a high reward S-class mission. Gajeel helped him find the best quality silver and taught him how to work it. And several guys from the guild helped him build several rooms to his house. (After he cleaned it, of course.)

.

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while."

Natsu grinned when he heard Lucy's voice. "How's it going?"

Lucy sat across from him and smiled. "That mission went quicker than I thought, but it was fun to help Levy out. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Natsu finished his drink. "Striper and Juvia finally went on a date."

Lucy smiled, "About time."

"By the way…" He smirked at his girlfriend and leaned over the table to kiss her cheek. "Welcome back, Luce."

The blond blushed and glanced around, noticing the snickers from the older guild members. "Natsu, not in the guild hall!" She hushed. The pair had gone on several dates but didn't let anyone in the guild know that the two teammates were becoming closer.

"What? Do you realize how lonely it is when you aren't here?" He smirked.

Her eyes glazed over, "Natsu…"

"Ahem"

Lucy jumped out of her seat and Natsu looked up at Loke when he appeared. The lion chuckled and handed a letter to Natsu. "Thousand pardons, Lucy, but I have unfinished business with Natsu." Loke smiled at the blond and dragged the fire mage with him outside.

The whole guild was silent and kept their eyes on the door. Half of the guild was expecting the lion spirit to start a fight with Natsu; the other half strained their hearing to find out what was happening.

.

As soon as the pair was out of sight and hearing rage of the guild, Loke released Natsu.

"He wants to know where and when." The spirit bluntly stated.

Natsu glanced over the letter, which he found had information he should go over later. "Can he meet me and Lucy at the park by the old tree in a few minutes?"

Loke nodded, "I'll inform the Spirit King of the location."

"Thanks,"

.

.

Lucy stared at the door for what felt like an hour, mild worry ate at her. When Loke found out she and Natsu were dating the spirit did threaten the fire mage.

'What on earth are they doing?'

Natsu walked back into the guild slowly, giving her a soft smile and offered a hand. "Let's go for a walk, there's something I want to show you."

She accepted his hand and followed him. Unaware of the whole guild leaving the guild hall through the back door at the same time she and Natsu were walking to the park.

It didn't take them long to get to the edge of the park and when she saw the tree in the middle she smiled. Natsu wasn't romantic often, but when he was trying to be- he always went over the top. The tree reflected rainbows in the fading light and its base was carpeted with wildflowers. No doubt the rainbows were from sculpted and cut glass that the fire mage hung from the tree. She saw that her boyfriend had decorated the tree with glass figurines of all of the spirits she had contracts with, their friends, and even family.

"Natsu…this is…" She gapped when she saw a figurine that was of her father and her, at the age she was now.

"I had help." He smiled at her then covered her eyes. "No peeking, Luce." He whispered as he slowly moved her to stand next to the tree.

"Natsu," She giggled and shut her eyes. "What are you doing?"

She heard him take a few steps back at the same time she felt a small breeze.

"Ok, you can look now, Luce." Natsu told her after a few more minutes passed.

The instant she opened her eyes she gasped. In front of her was the one person she knew couldn't have been there. His outline was clear but at the same time slightly faded.

"Papa…"

.

Jude smiled at his daughter; his ghostly hand tucked a stray lock of her hair away from her face.

"_Lucy, my beautiful daughter…I'm so proud of you."_

"Mr. Heartfilia," Natsu said while moving to kneel and bow to the ghost. "Before I say anything else, I ask you forgive me for any ill thoughts toward you from the past- from before I even met you."

The ghost nodded and turned to face the man who was humbling himself before a ghost.

"I am not a wealthy man, nor am I highly educated. My upbringing was humble and I hardly have a jewel to my name. I don't own anything other than the clothes on my back and a home I slaved over building with my own two hands. My social standing isn't high but it isn't low. I don't have mannerisms of a gentleman. My weaknesses often outweigh my strengths from time to time. I don't know my own strength and on missions I screw up more often than make the right actions. Most missions I go on as a mage end with little or no money in the end." He paused to take a breath and to look up at the ghost. "My only strong suits are kindness and loyalty. I don't have much to offer to Lucy as a man other than all my love, all that I am, and the promise to work harder to become a better man." He bowed again, his forehead touching the grass as he continued his speech. "I humbly ask your permission for Lucy's hand in marriage."

Lucy stared at her father and boyfriend with tear filled eyes. "Natsu…" She whispered with a hand covering her mouth, as if she was trusting her hand to keep the sob of joy from leaving her lips.

Jude looked at his daughter briefly before kneeling in front of the fire mage. Wordlessly, he took the man's hand- gently pulling the mage to his feet. Jude rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"_It is an honor to give you permission, Natsu Dragneel."_

Natsu smiled and looked at Lucy before taking a step toward her and fishing around in his pocket before kneeling again. Showing the blond a simple silver ring that he crafted on his own, his magic had melded with the silver in a way that decorated the ring and would protect the wearer from danger.

"Lucy, I admit, I'm probably the last man on earth to deserve you. I annoy you, screw up on missions, take jokes too far, break stuff, get caught up in the moment, and I also make you worry for one reason or another. I can't promise you the world, or the moon, or even the stars, but I can promise you all that I am: To love you forever. To always be loyal. To always support you. To always protect you from harm. And to always dry your tears and comfort you when you're sad or scared. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment.

She stared at him in disbelief for several seconds before tackle-hugging him. "Yes!"

.

The whole park echoed with whoops of joy as Natsu slipped the ring on Lucy's finger before kissing her. When they parted she looked in awe at all of their friends and guild mates watching from a distance, each one carrying lanterns, chairs, tables, food, and drinks. She laughed and kissed him again while the party was set up.

He grinned and helped her up. Once she was on her feet someone from the town started playing music. He led her into a perfect waltz, one where he didn't step on her feet.


End file.
